ENOUGH
by Anna de Usui
Summary: La historia de Dan y Serena de GOSSIP GIRL! como me la acuerdo, claramente . Pido disculpas si me equivoqué en muchas cosas y si los cambios no gustan. REVIEWS, ONEGAI!


**+ENOUGH+**

_**-No puedo cambiar quién soy...-**_

_Y aún antes de que dijeras eso..._

_Ambos sabíamos, que las cosas no habían salido como esperabamos y que nosotros no eramos lo que creíamos._

_Porque..._

_Yo no podía formar parte de tu mundo, con engaños y mentiras, todo para ser parte de __**"LA ELITE"**__._

_Y no me sorprendía que fueras así, por esa vibora que te había llenado la cabeza y en contra mío._

_O tal vez fui yo quien no lo intentó, quien no miró tras de ti y vio algo distinto, algo distinto a todo esta basura._

_Porque..._

_Cuando estabas conmigo, eras otra, siquiera se notaba el hecho de que eras __**"UNA CHICA DE SOCIEDAD"**__._

_**HASTA QUE, ALGUNO DE ELLOS, INTERVENÍA...**_

_Y todas esas veces..._

_Te dejé ir, para que la ayudases en sus problemas y demás excusas, que te inventaba para alejarte de mí._

_Y lo único que hacías era prometerme, que volverías pronto, que me compensarías por esto._

_Pero, eso jamás llegó._

_Y pensar que me involucré contigo un día cualquiera, cuando encontré tu móvil y quise regresartelo._

_**-¿Saldrás con un desconocido?-pregunté esa vez, antes de irme**_

_**-No puedes ser peor que los que conozco...-quebraste, con una leve sonrisa**_

_Y sí..._

_No podía ser peor, pero tampoco, mejor._

_Yo no me vestía de gala, no andaba de fiesta en fiesta y mi padre, no era un reconocido empresario._

_No era como esos chicos y se notaba, puesto no fui el primero en tocarte._

_Y cuando empezaste a salir conmigo..._

_Me ocultaste eso, que te habías acostado con el novio de tu mejor amiga, motivo por el cual te fuiste._

_Y regresaste, con las cosas tan podridas como te las esperabas, sólo que yo estaba en el medio._

_Y cuando salió de los labios de Nanoha... _

_Alcanzé a mirarte, para ver tu gesto, tan arrepentido y tan destruido._

_Y misteriosamente, estabas parada al lado de tu amante, con tus ojos puestos en la nada._

_**-¿Eso es cierto?-pregunté en aquella fiesta, a la que me llevaste obligado**_

_**-Sí...-asististe-Es cierto...-**_

_Y esa respuesta, tan seca y tan sincera... me bastó para irme, para no volver a estar con algo así y mucho menos, contigo._

_Que dentro de tu entorno volvías a ser tú y conmigo sólo te ponías la máscara, que yo me tragué fácil._

_Y tal vez fue por tus gestos, tan brillantes y que me dejaban tan ciego, que no vi y estaba confiando demasiado en ti._

_En lo que siempre vi en ti y desde pequeño, cuando me invitaron a esa fiesta por error y te conocí._

_Y tal vez fue la sonrisa que me regalaste, mi motivo para enamorarme de ti y de tu calidez, que salía de esa expresión._

_Y ahora, parecía que de eso, no te quedaba nada._

_Estabas centrada en arreglar las cosas con tu entorno y a mí me dejaste fuera, mintiendome una vez más._

_Me ocultaste quién soliste ser y quién te acompañaba en esas cosas, cosas que terminaron por matar a alguien._

_Y para no decirme eso..._

_Desapareciste por muchas noches, tomando refugio donde los Takamachi y rodeada de esos que __**"TE QUERÍAN"**__._

_Y cuando llegué a buscarte... me metiste excusas, como que habías salido y te habías pasado de copas, que inconsientemente te habías acostado con dos tipos._

_Y todo eso dijiste, callandote la verdad y esa que te aterraba, decirme a mí que jamás te había despreciado por nada._

_Y desde ahí, empezé a no verle futuro a la relación, que a cuestas tenías conmigo y tal vez casi nada._

_Y pensar que yo, en Vispera de Navidad..._

_Entregé mi vida por regalarte algo, algo que no tuvieras y que fuese lindo, algo que yo pudiese darte._

_Que no necesitase el dinero que no tenía y la poca ayuda con la que contaba, sólo con la de tu madre._

_Y fue un árbol de Navidad, lo que te obsequié y pusé mi corazón en ello, esperando que tú lo recibieses bien._

_Y esa misma noche, me citaste en la Galería de Arte, que habías acondicionado para crear el ambiente perfecto y yo me quedé boquiabierto._

_Por tus ocurrencias y tus ganas, de quitarme lo que desconocía y lo mucho que ahora aprendería estando contigo._

_Y esa velada..._

_Fue como la nieve que creaste, fue una ilusión que se perdió entre besos y caricias, entre tu cuerpo y el mío._

_Y creí que todo estaba bien, que al fin ya no tendríamos más problemas y nada estropearía nuestros días._

_**HASTA QUE LLEGÓ EL ASUNTO DE SIGNUM...**_

_Esa que te acompañó en tus fechorías y que te manipulaba, tanto que aquel otro acabó muerto._

_Y después de eso..._

_Empezé a darme cuenta, que todo había sido una farsa y tú, también._

_Al igual que todos a tu alrededor, como ese miserable que quiso aprovecharse de mi hermana._

_**YUUNO SCRYA.**_

_Y de a poco, comenzé a perder el sentido, que tenía depositado en esto y en ti._

_Siempre acababas pisoteando mi confianza y en un momento me cansé, de que siguieses jugando conmigo._

_Por eso, con lo que admitiste..._

_Rompimos, por el bien de los dos, por tu bien y el mío._

_E inevitablemente..._

_Luego de mucho rato, volvimos a encontrarnos, cuando tu abuela me dio impulsos de ir por ti._

_Cuando me metió el cuento y tú seguías queriendome, que era mi turno recuperarte y por las buenas._

_Y cuando llegué, te encontré prendida a sus labios, a ese que te manoseó y decía ser __**"EL NOVIO DE NANOHA"**__._

_**ESTABAS BESANDOTE CON VICE...**_

_Y aunque en ese momento, el mundo se me vino abajo..._

_Cuando me explicaste por qué lo habías hecho, te creí, como también la oportunidad que me pediste._

_Y te la di, te di una segunda oportunidad, de cambiar quién eras y quién yo también era._

_Pero, con lo que sucedió en el elevador..._

_Me di cuenta, que no estabamos destinados y que lo nuestro no podía ser, al menos no así._

_En este lugar y con tanta gente que te conocía, que te reconocía por el apellido y demás._

_Y sólo ahí me di cuenta, que jamás podría estar a tu altura, que no alcanzaría a subir __**"TU MONTAÑA"**__._

_**"TU CIMA"**__ estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba y no me creí merecedor de __**"TU TRONO"**__, no creí y fuese digno de ti._

_Por eso, cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió..._

_Renuncié a ti, a lo que teníamos y a la ilusión que me hice, de que no importaba nada si estabamos juntos._

_**QUE NO IMPORTABA SI YO ERA UN MEDIOCRE...**_

_Pero sí importaba, dado no podía darte todo lo que esperabas y que necesitabas, por los privilegios que a mí no me daban._

_Y ese día..._

_Soltaste mi mano, con tus últimos dedos agarrados a los míos, con los pasos que casi ni quisieron moverse._

_Lentos y pausados, con tus ojos fijos en mí y en mi gesto, con la ayuda que yo te pedía desesperado._

_Me había acostumbrado a estar contigo y no le veía caso a esto, a esta separación a la que nos forzabamos._

_Y tal vez por eso no quise dejarte ir, recurriendo a lo último que me quedaba y que eran nuestras manos._

_Que antes se habían entrelazado, con tu cabeza tendida en mi hombro y el silencio, que guardamos por largo rato._

_Porque..._

_No teníamos nada que decir, ni tú ni yo, con las cartas que ya estaban tiradas y para jugarnos una mala pasada._

_Y sin embargo, cuando me soltaste al fin..._

_No se me ocurrió otra cosa, antes que echarme a llorar y rogarte de vuelta, sólo pensé en lo que podía y jamás llegaría a decirte._

**-Fate, yo aún...-me quedé cortado, en la declaración**

**-Lo sé...-me interrumpiste, lagrimeando-Yo también...-**

_Y ese gesto tuyo, tan lloroso..._

_Me impulsó, a pedir disculpas, a decir que lo lamentaba y que estaba mejor contigo._

_Que lejos de ti no tenía nada y que estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo, todo lo que eras y todo lo que yo no era._

_Pero..._

_Sólo alcanzé a ver como abriste la entrada y te metiste dentro, siguiendo fija en mí._

_En este yo estático y mudo, que sólo se perdía en tus ojos, que esperaba que alcanzases a volver a tomar el elevador._

_De lo contrario, todo..._

_**HABRÍA TERMINADO...**_

_Y así fue, cuando la puerta del elevador comenzó a cerrarse y sólo alcanzé a distinguir que moviste los labios, susurrando mi nombre._

_**CHRONO...**_

_Y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, espantados y tiritantes, por lo mucho que estaba perdiendo._

_Que mi oportunidad contigo se estaba volando y de nuevo, por lo que a mí me costaba aceptar._

_Por creerte una de los míos y no de ellos, por negarme a admitir y tú pertenecías a otro mundo._

_**TÚ NO ME PERTENECÍAS...**_

_Y aún así, yo..._

_Quise y te apropiases de mí, de mis días y de mis noches, de mis horas y mis minutos._

_Que todo lo mío fuese tuyo y que ni quejas pondría ante ello, ante las mentiras que tú seguro me pondrías._

_Ahora sólo quería estarme callado y disfrutar los pocos segundos que me tocaban contigo, sólo eso._

_Y sin embargo..._

_Para cuando me moví, casi para salir, la puerta se cerró frente a mis ojos._

_Que se quedaron helados y petrificados, con mi mano apenas tendida y este pequeño lugar que volvía a bajar._

_A bajar al universo donde tú reinabas y a mí me tocaba irme, para dejar __**"TU TRONO"**__ y quitarme "__**LA CORONA"**__._

_Mi rato de __**"REY"**__ se había acabado y todo por el silencio que guardé, cuando no pude decir esas palabras. _

_Y mis manos comenzaron a golpear esa puerta, con fuerza y con desesperación, por lo que me estaba quitando._

_Por lo mucho que ahora te tendría lejos e inalcanzable, por lo poco que contigo compartía y tal vez nada._

_Y sin poder evitarlo, luego de tratar por largo rato..._

_Me detuvé, cerrando los ojos y cayendo de rodillas, al abismo que parecía el suelo para mí._

_Y con las manos que me temblaban, por la impotencia..._

_Lloré, lo perdido y lo malgastado, lo descuidado y lo desmerecido._

_Todo lo que tú significabas para mí y para mi corazón, que bombeaba lento y pausado._

_Con la sangre que sentí y dejaría de correr por mis venas, por la eterna separación y mis pasos quietos._

_Que ya no irían a buscarte y no serían recibidos por ti, por tus brazos y tu abrazo._

_Que ya no tenían nada contigo y que todo se había ido al infierno, con unas miseras palabras que quisieron tocar __**"TU CIELO"**__._

**-¡¡¡FATE!!!-grité tan alto como pude, para que me escuchases-¡¡¡AÚN TE AMO!!!-y mis labios, rompieron mi cobarde confesión**

_Y nada, nada llegó a mis oídos, sólo el eco de mi voz._

_Que se había confesado y esperó llegar a ti, aunque sólo fuese el retumbe de mi grito._

_Y no había manera de saberlo, si me habías escuchado y si ahora estaba respondiendo a mí._

_**SI TÚ SENTÍAS LO MISMO QUE YO...**_

_No había manera de saber si ahora estabas llorando conmovida y esmerandote en alcanzarme, antes de que llegase abajo._

_Simplemente, no escuché nada, siquiera el más mínimo murmullo o el sonido de algún paso._

_Era como si mi vida se hubiese acabado y que ya vendrían a buscarme, para olvidar la pena y la soledad._

_A la que sin ti estaba condenado y atado de por vida, a las lágrimas que como ese día derramé por ti._

_Y vencido por lo que no podía ser..._

_Salí de tu hotel, con la cara llorosa y los puños tiritantes, por lo que desde ahora me tocaría vivir._

_Y fue vano, el instinto que tuve para volver a buscarte..._

_Voltee al salir de ahí y miré, tu ventana y tu habitación._

_Y no estabas, siquiera se reflejaba tu sombra y no había rastros de tu rostro._

_Ese que ahora añoraba ver y elogiar, cuando las cosas estuviesen mejor entre nosotros._

_Y me quedé parado, con los brazos tendidos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y el invierno que me pasaba._

_Soplandote a ti y llevandote lejos, a la estación que desde aquí no podía alcanzar y no llegaría a vivir._

_**NO CONTIGO...**_

_Y la nieve..._

_Terminó por entumecerme los labios y siquiera me di cuenta, aunque sólo llevaba puesto una camisa y unos pantalones._

_Podía venir una abalancha y ni me percataría de eso, del estruendo que daría y contra mí._

_Sólo sentía el dolor en mi pecho, en mis ojos, en mi corazón..._

_Por la tú que no estaba y que no alcanzé a conocer, a entregarle todo de mí y a confiar ciegamente._

_Todo se había acabado tan rápido como había empezado, como una ilusión y como una pesadilla._

_Y seguí fijo en ese vidrio, con el mar colandose por mis mejillas y mis cabellos agitandose._

_Aunque sabía y no saldrías, aunque sabía y estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo..._

_Me quedé, creyendo en ti y en lo que tú eras para mí, en la imagen que tenías conmigo y que habías forjado sólo para mí._

_Y ahí, por todos mis vagos deseos..._

_Apareciste, tras la clara cortina, con un gesto que a mí me aniquiló._

_Arrepentida de esto y culpable de todo, con lágrimas de compañeras y tus labios necesitandome._

_En el regreso que esperabas y yo diese, en el beso de bienvenida y de reencuentro, ese que ambos queríamos._

_Y sin embargo..._

_Sólo observé, tu entera tristeza y tu eterna desesperación, la necesidad fluida en tu expresión y la misericordia en tus manos._

_Heladas por un cruel invierno y que se infiltraba por ese vidrio, donde misteriosamente habías apoyado la palma._

_Y yo, quieto..._

_Fui testigo de tu sacrificio, a lo que sometías a tu cuerpo y a tu corazón, congelado por mi partida y roto por mis pasos._

_Que ahora no le veían el sentido a estarse inmóviles y sin hacer nada, sin ir a consolarte y confortarte._

_Y casi, casi pero casi, di mi primer paso, pero..._

_No llegué, cuando te vi cerrar los ojos y quitar la mano del escarchado cristal, moviendose la cortina entre tus cabellos._

_Y ahí te fuiste, del momento que a medias compartíamos y me dejaste a mí, como siempre._

_Quebrado a la mitad y hecho pedazos, por los disparos que me tiraste y que yo no pude esquivar._

_Y el cuerpo entero me tiritó, cuando sentí el frío de no tenerte y buscarte donde ya no estabas._

_**A MI LADO...**_

_Y por eso..._

_Me di la vuelta, avanzando lento y pausado, yendome de ti y para siempre._

_A estas alturas, ya no podía arreglar las cosas, esas que yo sólo arruiné._

_Disculparme contigo no bastaría y seguro luego surgiría otro problema, por el que volveríamos a pelear._

_Y en algún momento..._

_Alguno de los dos se cansaría, de ir y venir siempre con lo mismo, con la clase social que teníamos._

_**TÚ, UNA RICACHONA Y YO, UN POBRETÓN...**_

_Y ese era el único motivo, por el que lo nuestro ya no se daría y no tenía esperanzas._

_Ninguno de los dos podía cambiar, dejar atrás a la familia y olvidar quienés eramos en esta sociedad._

_Y sólo esa vez caí, que sin ti no era nadie y que no caminaría sin ti, para quedarme tirado en cama._

_Sin nada que hacer ni nada que sentir, con mis motivos para seguir adelante perdidos y abandonados._

_Por la espera que tú ya no tendrías por mí y por mis vueltas, por lo que yo siempre dije y nos separaría._

_Aunque mil veces dijiste y eso no importaba, que con estar juntos bastaba, que sólo tenía que preocuparme por ti..._

_**Y YO NO TE ESCUCHÉ...**_

_Y eso fue porque estaba asustado, de no poder darte lo que querías y lo que te merecías._

_Lo que estabas acostumbrada a tener y que claramente no saldría de mi bolsillo, muchos menos de mi cartera._

_Siempre dijiste y no importaba, que así como estabamos estabamos bien, que las demás cosas no importaban..._

_**PERO, PARA MÍ, SÍ IMPORTABAN...**_

_El no ser lo que se esperaba para ti y para tu vida, esa que todos te obligaban a vivir y en matrimonio._

_Y yo..._

_No era el indicado para eso, para acompañarte el resto de tus días y como se debía._

_No era de esos que podían dartelo todo, puros lujos y privilegios por el dinero._

_Conmigo, acabarías viviendo en un rancho y llena de niños, esos a los que no podría mantener._

_Y ese tipo de vida, que me tocaría a mí..._

_No quería arrastarte a eso, a lo miserable que todos los días te sentirías y lo mucho que te arrepentirías._

_De involucrarte con tu tipo como yo y tan poca cosa, para la fina dama que eras y que muchos esperaban llena de éxitos._

_**Y NO PENSÉ, QUE RENUNCIAR A TI, SERÍA TAN DIFÍCIL...**_

_Irme por mi lado y tú por el tuyo, no pensé y me costaría tanto, separarme de tu camino y de tus pasos._

_Y sin embargo, cada vez que me alejaba..._

_Costaba, cada paso adelante y que deseaba volver atrás, para ir a buscarte._

_Para que tú te llevases mi dolor y mi arrepentimiento, por terminar las cosas así y sin un por qué._

_Porque..._

_No rompí contigo porque no pertenecía a tu mundo, sino..._

_**PORQUE YO NO ERA SUFICIENTE PARA TI...**_

**+THE END+**


End file.
